


Be Careful What You Do On Trains

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alley Sex, Blackmail, M/M, No anal though, Ryuji gets groped for cash, Yusuke watches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: When Ryuji accepts an offer of cash to let a man grope him for a whole minute the last person he expected to see him like that was Yusuke.





	Be Careful What You Do On Trains

Ryuji groaned as he stepped onto the train; like always it was packed.

 

“Hey, would you like to earn some quick cash?” The voice was low, words whispered directly into his ear.

 

“How much cash?”

 

“One hundred thousand yen.” A male hand appeared in his line of vision holding cash. “Take one if you doubt that its real.”

 

Ryuji did so, and it was indeed real money. “What do I have to do?”

 

“Stay quiet and let me do what I wish to with your body for one minute.”

 

Ryuji swallowed hard. “We're in public so... over clothing only.”

 

“That is fair.” He braced himself as the hand first pushed the cash into his, then waited for him to stuff the bills into his pocket, groped him hard through his pants.

 

Ryuji had to bite his lip, not because he wanted to cry out for help but because it felt surprisingly good. Never before had anyone else, male or female, touched him like this and he found himself reacting to the touch.

 

Motion out of the corner of his eye made him turn his head and his eyes widened. The fuck? That couldn't be... could it?

 

There was no room for true denial however, that was definitely Yusuke heading straight towards him as he wiggled and squeezed his way through the crowd. Yusuke, who may be a freak and dense but even he would see this situation for what it was.

 

“Ryuji?”

 

“Time's up, thank you.” The hand was gone, just as Yusuke reached him and seconds later the man was gone too, disappearing into the crowd exiting the train at whichever station it was that they had just arrived at.

 

“Are you okay?” Yusuke looked at him with concern in his eyes.

 

“Yeah. Well, sorta? He... uh... he offered me money to touch me like that and I agreed to it.”

 

Yusuke's eyes hardened. “You accepted money from a stranger who wanted to molest you?”

 

“Yeah I know, when you put it like that it was pretty stupid of me... but I really needed the cash.”

 

Yusuke sighed. “Please, come with me.”

 

“Yusuke?” The train pulled into Shibuya station.

 

“If you do not wish for me to tell Akira, come with me.”

 

Ryuji swallowed hard; that sounded like blackmail and, stubborn as he was, he would not put blackmail past Yusuke. “Fine!” Without another word he stepped off of the train, following Yusuke.

 

He half expected Yusuke to lead him to a fancy restaurant, or demand a cut of the money but instead he led Ryuji away from the shops, toward Maderame's old house.

 

“Yusuke? Where are we going?”

 

“You'll see.” They passed the shake that Yusuke had grown up in, and headed down another block and, finally, into an alley.

 

“Here?”

 

“You reacted to that man's touch, did you not?”

 

Ryuji's cheeks flamed red. “Yeah but it's gone down again.”

 

“If you do not wish for me to tell then, please, let me rub against you.”

 

“What?!” He had to have misheard that, right?

 

“I want to rub my cock against yours. Bare skin, no barrier of clothing.”

 

“Woah, the hell?!” This was so not what he had in mind.

 

“Do you object?” Yusuke fished out his phone.

 

“No! Dammit just... just be gentle with me okay?” His hands shook as he unzipped his pants and tugged out his still half hard cock.

 

“Good boy.” Was that a smirk on the artists lips? This had to be some sort of fucked up dream, right? Then Yusuke unzipped and he knew that it wasn't a dream because if it had been a nightmare then Yusuke would have been monster big but this... he was hung, no denying that but it was a normal kind of hung. Around nine inches in length, if Ryuji had to venture a guess.

 

Something close to uncertainty flickered through the artists grey eyes for a second, there and gone again, then Ryuji found himself pinned to the wall of the alley. An almost femininely soft hand caressed him from root to tip and Ryuji's knees went weak. As he was stroked back to full mast, he found himself clinging to Yusuke just to stay upright.

 

“Hey, I don't have to touch yours... right?”

 

“You may if you wish to however, you are not required to.”

 

Thank God for that! Though it did feel kind of good to have a dick rub against his own, but having to touch Yusuke's would be going too far.

 

Yusuke's head fell down onto his shoulder and Ryuji could hear him breathing; quick pants right into his ear. It was hot and his cock twitched in response.

 

As though in response to his twitch, a hot mouth nipped him where his neck met his shoulder, and dammit if that didn't make Ryuji's balls draw up, hot and tight. Was he really going to cum from this?

 

The answer proved to be yes. “Yusuke! I'm... I'm gonna... Close...!” Yusuke pulled back just in time, pumping Ryuji to milk him dry. Without cleaning his hand off, Yusuke then pumped himself, finishing himself off, Ryuji's cum mixing with his own.

 

“This is going to make things so awkward in the Metaverse... I can't even look you in the eye right now...”

 

“You enjoyed it though, right?”

 

“Yeah... I did. Don't tell anyone about any of this okay?”

 

“No, you fulfilled my request... Actually I didn't expect you to... permit me access to your body for that long.”

 

“Huh?”

  
  
“I did not set a time limit, Ryuji.”

 

“Oh. No, I guess you didn't.”

 

A deceptively strong hand lifted his chin up and hot lips claimed him in a brief kiss.

 

“What was that?”

 

“I did not wish to make you uncomfortable, nor did I wish to resort to blackmail. I... I have admired you for months, Ryuji, and I've wanted you for just as long. Thank you for today.” Another quick kiss, and then he was gone, tucking himself away again as he walked.

 

“Dammit! Yusuke, wait!” Ryuji stuffed himself away as he hurried after his friend. “Can't you at least show me the way back to the train station before you take off?!”

  
“Oh, yes, please follow me.”

 

Ryuji would never admit it later, but as they walked back to Shibuya Station he may have slipped his hand into Yusuke's for a second and maybe, just maybe, given his friends hand a quick squeeze.

 


End file.
